


Blind

by supernaturalwhovian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hunter - Freeform, Injury, Recovery, Retirement, blind, dean/jo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalwhovian/pseuds/supernaturalwhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is forced to retire, and he can only cope because of one reason.</p>
<p>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

Dean didn't want to retire—he was forced to. It went against every molecule in his body, everything inside of him screaming out to go hunt. To go save people. To go save the world. 

_“Who's going to do it while you're gone?”_

It was the question that never failed to haunt him.

But then came the hunt that Castiel went with them to help on. Dean couldn't remember any of the details, really—all hunts blended together into one for him now. But he did remember that Castiel had been forced into his true form, Dean had accidentally seen it, and Dean's eyes had burned right out of their sockets. 

He wore sunglasses now. He hated how he used to be a powerful young man, and now he was rendered nothing. Useless. People had to walk him to the bathroom because he couldn't see. His sea foam green eyes used to render girls puddles, and now he had to keep them covered up with sunglasses so people wouldn't shriek in fear or disgust when they saw his scorched face.

But there was one light he could still see. One source of eternal comfort that he knew he didn't deserve and that he was happy to selfishly take. 

“You can do it,” Jo whispered softly into his ear. “I have my hand right here on your arm. Try to remember how to get to the kitchen from here and feel your way there. I won't let you fall or hit anything. You can go slow.” Her soothing voice was the nectar of the gods, and Dean smiled. If he still had tear ducts, he imagined he might be crying now. 

He could still see Jo's blonde curls in his head, her sassy smile, the way she swaggered when she walked. And he knew that no matter what, he would have her. She was the one girl capable of protecting Dean more than Dean himself was, and the one girl that he would let do it now that he had to have someone there with him every second.

She was his saving grace, there for him every step of the way as he recovered and learned how to navigate his new lifestyle, healing in more ways than one.


End file.
